Apocalypse
by MizzMarie729
Summary: The end of the world happens, but one girl... the last mutant has an encounter and is sent back in time. The XMEN need her, but she needs them more. Can she save Scott, Jean, and Charles from their fate?
1. The end and the beginning

Chapter one: Apocalypse

Authors note: I just saw the new X- men movie and I totally didn't like it. I t looked good, but how could they kill Scott? Who could they make Jean like that… how could they kill CHARLES EXAVIOR? So here is my version… lol, there maybe a little of Mary Sue in this, but I don't care I am happy that I have a different version. I hope you like though.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-MEN if I did Charles, Scott, and Jean would not have died... I liked Jean a lot.

P.S

This first chapter is about the meeting of a mysterious girl who must change the past. So this is kind of the introductory of how she gets there.

"It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something more. It's so much easier to go then face all this pain her all alone. Something has been taking from deep inside of me, my secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see…" Alliance sang sitting on the bus. Her little sister nudged her making her take her headphones off, "WHAT? Sorry, what Sarah?"

"Your singing again, only this time more off key," Sarah said tying her auburn hair behind her back with a rubber band.

"Sorry, well maybe I did it purposely Sarah. We're almost home, besides if you don't stop badgering me I'll start singing some country loud and proud," Alliance said making her younger sister roll her eyes. Alliance turned to look out the window and saw a large cloud of fire. Alliance looked harder not quite sure what she saw, "GET DOWN EVERYONE! GET UNDER YOUR SEATS!"

"Ali! what's happening?" Sarah said looking around frantically. Alliance just grabbed her younger sister and pushed her under the public transit bus' seat. She huddled over her sister making some kind of shield that stopped the glass and flames as she watched other people burn to death. Sarah cried out as Alliance sat over her sister when the flames ended she slowly got off her sister. Alliance stood up and looked around at all the dead people. Those who had done as she said crawled out from under the seats and looked around at the other dead passengers and loved ones. Cries and screams came from everywhere and Alliance could hear people all over the world crying in pain as everyone fell and died. Alliance walked around the bus looking at everyone. Sarah got up and looked around also. Alliance ran to the bus driver when she touched him he fell apart into ash. Sarah turned and covered her eyes and Alliance turned to gag.

"Help!" a girl wailed making Alliance turn and run. She stopped at the girl sitting over her old father. He was burned badly but still breathing. There was something unique about him, why didn't he die with the others? It looked as if he was slowly regenerating. Alliance put her hand over him and a light came from her hand and for the first time she used one of her special gifts and healed the man. The man sat up and looked around. His eyes rested on Alliance looking at her. Alliance watched him before getting up and walking outside. The bus was slowly melting into the black earth. It was the day man had been talking about… the end of the world. Alliance stood looking out at a black smoky world, and she knew everything was about to change.

"You, I need to speak to you," the old man said walking to Alliance. Alliance looked at him but said nothing, "you healed me did you not?"

"You were seeing things old man," Alliance said not wanting him to go crazy.

"Your one of us aren't you? I thought I was the last, I thought all had been wiped out a decade ago," the old man said looking at her. She looked at him confusedly long razor sharp knife like blades came from his hand, "I've been looking for you."

"What why me?" Alliance asked backing away from him.

"My name is Logan, and I've been sent to tell you, to find you. I will let him tell you himself," Logan said backing up. A bright light show from the clouds engulfing her making time stop.

"Where am I?" Alliance asked looking around frantically. Alliance looked around and saw a light hovering foreword.

"I've been waiting for you," the heavenly voice said as if it were smiling. Alliance swallowed and looked around.

"The last of my special kind. You are the heart of the mutants, you are the end and the beginning of true evolution. The cross between angels and humans. I have a task for you, I will send you back in time… you are the only one strong enough to change the course of fate. The fate the devil brings to the world. You are the light in dark hours, as I will be your light. You have lived a long life of pain, wondering why you were different from the world. You were never different, you were never alone… there was one other. He has brought you to me, he sacrificed his life… and now you must sacrifice yours Alliance. Why do you think you were given the name Alliance? You are the Alliance between good and evil, you are the bringer of peace, you are the Alliance between man and us. Do you except this challenge? Or let the ones who just died die? Your family? Or will you change the course of fate? Will you go back in time, live a new life? And help the X-MEN? Help them so they can help you…?"

"I don't understand… I, I am scared," Alliance said feeling her body tremble, "this must be a dream… I don't understand!"

"Calm down sweet Alliance, you are blessed but you are cursed. In a previous life time you were the absence of evil, until you came to our side. We gave you a second chance… you passed with flying colors and now you are the guardian of earth. Your job is to throw off the devil and his plans, risk your life for the world. Do you except or condemn yourself and the world?" the voice asked looking at her seriously, "may I give you your wings?"

"Yes, I will… except," Alliance cried not sure what to say. When she awoke she was in her bed. She quickly jumped up and ran down stairs and there sat Sarah, her mother, and her father.

"Mornin' Ali," her father said reading the newspaper. Alliance looked at her father curiously.

"Papa?" Alliance asked walking towards him. Her hands trembled as she made her way to her father.

"Alliance are you alright dear?" her father chuckled. Alliance jumped into her fathers arms.

"Your alive!" Alliance said holding him tight. Her father glanced at her father and Sarah snickered.

"I told you she was on drugs mother," Sarah laughed before sipping her juice, "talking of flying, healing wounds, never dieing when she jumps off things. She's loony…"

"Sarah!" her mother yelled pointing her fork at her, "you stop it. Your sister is just a little eccentric. Go make sure the boys are ready dear…"

"Boys?" Alliance asked letting her father go. This time Alliance's mother choked on her food.

"Your brothers baby," Alliances mother said looking at Alliance, "are you feeling alright? John I think she is sick…"

"It's alright Kate," John said looking at his daughter, "she is fine. Go wake your brothers hun…"

"Yeah, sure," Alliance said running up the unfamiliar stairs. Alliance walked to the three rooms knocking on each one. First a tall boy walked out and smiled.

"Morning baby sis," he said rubbing his younger sisters head. Alliance looked at him.

"I'm not the oldest?" Alliance asked curiously. Her older brother looked at her weird.

"Uh, not since I was born first… no. Are you alright? Anyways did you need a ride to school today?" he asked looking at her. He was a handsome fellow with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"Uh sure," Alliance said curiously, "I'll be down in a second."

"Hurry I want to leave early so I can see Wendy," he said running down the carpeted stairs. Alliance looked around before knocking on the other two's door. They both ran out smiling one tripped her and the other punched the other brother on the arm.

"Dick," the youngest one about the same age as Sarah about sixteen said.

"Ass face," the third oldest said looking about seventeen. Alliance just smiled and waved. It was the first time she ever had brothers, and already she didn't like it. Alliance grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. Her older brother was standing in the door way holding his keys.

"Let's get a move on it Ali!" he yelled before Alliance kissed her mother and father on the cheek. Alliance ran to her brother and they both went to the car. Sarah ran up to the older brother and Alliance.

"Can I get a ride today, I'm tired of that smelly old bus," Sarah said looking at the older brother, "come on Mack…"

"You know my car is only has two seats," Mack said looking at the youngest girl.

"Why does Alliance get a ride then?" Sarah asked, Sarah changed a lot since Alliance last remembered. Then again back then they had no brothers or a father.

"Because she is older," Mack said before turning and leaving, "besides who will watch Martin and Jason?"

"Whatever," Sarah said rolling her eyes and running off after her other brothers. Mack laughed before climbing into his car. Alliance climbed into the front with them and they were off for school. Alliance climbed out and they both walked into school together. Alliance was thankful her brother walked her to her locker, and she was thankful she had the code written on her hand, as well as a copy of her classes in her locker. She even had a few pictures of her friends… and her boyfriend? He was cute! She definitely didn't remember this place, they lived in another state and city. She went to her first class where she saw the guy who was suppose to be her boyfriend. She sat down and he came and sat with her.

"So, have you given any thought about tonight?" he whispered into her ear. She looked at him curiously.

"About what?" she asked biting her lip and looking back at him. Was she popular? She was never popular before… at least not in a high school that big.

"You know, about tonight… about my parents not being home and… you know," he said winking. She turned quickly turning red. He kissed her cheek just as the teacher walked in.

"Enough of the tonsil hockey Mr. Bovver. If you paid as much attention to your work as you do football and Ms. Evergreen you'd be in the honors roll," a man with big spectacles said slamming his book down so everyone would pay attention. Alliance slowly shrunk into her seat. This was beginning to get weird. The rest of the day was the same, it turned out she was a cheerleader, she dated the quarterback who was best friends with her older brother, and everyone knew who she was. It was at lunch when she saw her brother, someone knocked a beautiful blonde girls tray down and her brother moved so fast that nothing hit the floor. He hadn't even realized what he had done, but everyone else did.

"Not possible," Alliance thought but everyone looked at him like he was weird. Slowly everyone backed up leaving Mack by himself. Alliance walked towards her brother.

"Dude your a freak," one of his friends said backing away. Her boyfriend Brian slowly backed up also. Mack looked at them not understanding, Alliance quickly ran to her brother realizing he too had special gifts.

"Alliance don't go near him babe," Brian said grabbing her and pulling her to him. Mack looked at his sister.

"Let her go!" Mack yelled walking towards Brain, Brian just held her tighter as she struggled to get him off of her.

"Get off!" Alliance yelled but before she knew it Mack had Brian on the floor two feet away. He had done it with in two seconds and she hadn't even know. Everyone screamed and ran out, "Mack no! We need to leave and we need to do it now!"

"Let's go Alliance," Mack said grabbing her arm and dragging her out of there. Brian sat up shouting for his girlfriend frantically. They were in his car driving fast, he was scaring Alliance.

"Calm down Mack!" Alliance yelled frantically. Mack looked at her obviously angry, "I can help you!"

"No you can't I'm a freak!" Mack yelled as Alliance gripped her seat as he speeded faster.

"Please your scaring me Mack STOP!" she yelled before they collided with a motorcycle. The small fords mustang flipped and flew off the road. Mack flew out the dashboard window and rolled several feet from the fiery car. He slowly looked up realizing Alliance was still in there and the car would burst into flames within minutes. With speed he was in and out, and so was she. He then slowly fell back in pain. He saw the marks and bruised, the blood that entwined with his baby sisters face. He saw the long piece of metal in her side.

Authors note: Well there is her story and now she will meet one of the X-MEN guess which one he is… could it be the same guy who was the old man before? Well read next chapter to find out… it should get better hopefully!


	2. A NEW beginning

**Chapter 2: A new beginning…**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-MEN if I did Scott, Charles Xavier, and Jean never would have died. It was very sad… I didn't like the movie at ALL so I do own the plot, ideas and new characters being added.

After Mack laid down and silently passed out Alliance frantically scrambled to her feet pulling the seats bar out of her side. She then walked to her wounded brother who laid silently on ground. She placed her hands over him and a white light slowly healed his wounds. Alliance lifted her hands from her brother who looked up at him curiously.

"How did you…?" but she stopped him by helping him up. She was still bleeding profusely.

"Not now, we need to find the guy you hit," Alliance said feeling compassion for her new brother. He looked at her apologetically.

"I am so sorry Ali," Mack said looking at her wound feeling t ears come to his eyes. Alliance just gave him a sympathetic look before turning and scrambling up the hill bleeding profusely. She saw the man laying on his back with horrible injuries. But it looked as if he were slowly recuperating on his own. She knelt beside him and laid her hand over him healing him faster. He reached up and grabbed her wrist making her back up. He looked at his wounds that she had healed as she began to feel woozy from the loss of blood.

"Your a mutant," he said looking at her before she fell back feeling ready to pass out.

"Ali!" Mack yelled running and catching her, "we have to get her to a hospital!"

"She healed me, why not heal herself?" The strange man asked looking at her. He lifted her up into his arms, "what can you tell me about her? Is she a mutant?"

"One of those guys who the world fears? No she could never be… but I, am different," Mack said looking at his sister as they walked down the road.

"No normal person can just heal a man," the man said looking down at her blood stroke face, "this must be her flaw as a mutant… enough talking we must get her to a safe place."

"What? No she needs a hospital," Mack protested standing in front of the man. The man just walked passed him as if it weren't even a option.

"Follow or don't it's your choice. Either way I'm taking her there and you can't stop me. It would be a safe place for you as well," the man said walking to the nearest phone and calling someone.

----

Alliance woke up in a bright white room and slowly began to sat up. She saw a young women talking with a man in a wheel chair. Alliance tried to sit up but caught there attention making them come her way. The women was very pretty with blonde hair and dark skin. The man in the wheelchair looked very kind, but very wise… something about him seemed familiar.

"Do not try and move just yet, you had a bad accident. Do you remember what happened Ms. Evergreen?" the man in the wheelchair said while Storm went back to working on something else. Storm smiled at the girl before leaving.

"I think… I remember leaving school because my brother did something…" Alliance stopped realizing how stupid it would sound.

"Go on Ms. Evergreen… you will find no judgment on you or your brother here," he said smiling at her, "oh pardon me for being so rude. I am Charles Xavier. No need introducing yourself your brother has already told us your names. But please go on with what you remember…"

"Well he did something amazing, everyone saw It as freakish and my boyfriend tried to hold me back and then within seconds he was on the ground. My brother and I left for his car, he speeded off going faster and faster. I begged him to slow down but he was to angry, I saw a motorcycle come out of no where but there was no time we had crashed. My brother flew out of the car while I laid inside of it. It was on fire a blinked a second trying to move but I was stuck next I remember I was out upon the ground. I woke up and saw my brother hurt so I… helped… him then went for the other man. He was already healing on his own but I helped anyways. Then I passed out. I think that was what happened," she said rubbing her painful head.

"That was what happened," a voice said leaning against the door frame. "Well I don't know about the fight but after you hit me…"

"Oh, Ms. Evergreen this is Logan he brought you here," Charles said looking back to Logan.

"Oh I am so sorry we didn't mean to, we didn't even see you coming," Alliance said trying to sit down. Logan just smiled.

"I know, you were not the one recklessly driving. She's the one who could heal," Logan said obviously not happy. He seemed heartbroken in a way.

"My brother…" Alliance said hurriedly looking over to Charles.

"He's fine, he is in one of the rooms. Lay back down and go to sleep I'll send someone up with a tray of food in awhile. You must be parched," Charles patted her hand before riding off towards Logan. Logan and Charles walked off together, "I know what you are thinking Logan and it would be too risky."

"Why? I can heal on my own but having someone who could heal others would be wonderful. Maybe she could…" Logan was cut off.

"She cannot save Jean now, Jean… is gone Logan and that is the way it is. We do not know the extent of her power. Besides she is the only one who can choose to stay here. This is not a detainment camp, it is a school of options for the gifted," Charles said riding away from Logan who was standing there obviously tired of being told no. Logan sighed before turning to leave. It was about an hour before a young boy walked into the room where Alliance was sleeping. As if the person were standing next to her she quickly woke up and looked to the side. The guy froze before proceeding foreword and setting down the tray of food.

"Professor Xavier said to bring you your food and see how you are doing. Storm and the others are leaving so I get to stay behind and make sure your alright," the boy didn't seem to happy about this.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Alliance said sitting up and yawning. He laughed at her like she was crazy.

"Everyone knows of this place now," the boy wearing a leather black uniform with soft blond brown hair, "your serious aren't you? You must be related to that new boy Mack I believe? He seems like a nice guy."

"Yes he is my brother. I don't know much of this era," Alliance said honestly before picking up her grilled cheese sandwich, "how is he?"

"He is fine he is in class right now. Which is another thing they wanted me to talk to you about. But I suppose right here is not the best place to do it. I'm Bobby, Bobby Drake but you can call me Ice man if you'd like. Your name is?" Bobby asked looking at her uncomfortably.

"My name is Alliance Evergreen… why call you Ice Man?" Alliance asked with a look of 'what in the world' on her face.

"Oh, here let me give you a demonstration," he said grabbing her glass of tea. She watched as frost slowly went around the side and it became nearly freezing. She looked up at him slightly scared.

"So I am not alone," she said not blinking. He smiled before nodding.

"Your not alone, what made you think you ever were?" Bobby asked before handing her the now iced tea.

"It's a long story that I should probably keep to myself. But I want to get out of here, this place makes me nauseous," Alliance said pulling the things on her skin off. He stood back a second, "I want to see my brother."

"That… well, I suppose," Bobby said not really thinking it was a good idea. He grabbed her arm and helped her walk out of the door. Slowly they made it to the elevator which took them to the bottom level of the school. Everyone from ages 10-21 and possibly older were walking around trying to get to class. They all looked at her and Bobby but she didn't care. Her brother came into view and he was talking with a couple of guys.

"Bobby! Hey," some of the guys talking to Mack said walking over to Bobby, "who's this?"

"Alliance!" Mack yelled running to Alliance. Alliance moved her arm from around Bobby's neck and ran to her brother. A girl walked up smiling with her hair back in a brown ponytail.

"Kitty," Bobby smiled walking to the girl. Mack looked at kitty and felt his heart skip a beat, it nearly stopped when she looked at him and smiled. Bobby noticed it and tried not to laugh.

"Hi Bobby, are these the kids professor Logan brought in?" Kitty asked holding her books.

"Yes this is Alliance and Mack Evergreen," Bobby said smiling at his new friend Mack, "Mack and I actually have all but one class together."

"Class?" Alliance asked turning around and pushing some of her tangled red hair behind her ears so she could look at Bobby better.

"This is a school, would you like me to tell you about it or Mack?" Bobby asked sighing.

"No offense to you Ice man," Alliance said shrugging, "but I think I'd like to talk to my brother…"

"No offense taken, I'm heading to class take care. Perhaps I'll see you later, see you later Mack," Bobby said walking off with the other boys, Kitty and her friends. Mack and Alliance walked out into the garden where they sat under the sun, "what is going on Mack? Where are we?"

"We are at a school for Mutants… I am a mutant Alliance. I know I should have told you sooner. They think you are one also, they say that is rare in a family to have two mutants in a family… very rare if at all. I'm staying Alliance and I think you should as well. This is the only place for people like me and I don't want to be here alone. You are gifted we both are, let's use them for good!" Mack said obviously excited and jumping into conclusions.

"They aren't always the good guys Mack. You will, we will become a target this is dangerous," Alliance said silently.

"I won't let anything happen to you little sis," Mack smiled making her smile.

"I don't know what about mom and papa? What about Sarah? What about Martin and Jason?" Alliance asked seriously.

"They aren't like us Alliance! Besides we can tell them that we are… just special, that we can't handle the big school and this place is a cheap… boarding school," Mack said thinking hard. He made a funny face when he thought hard Alliance nearly hurt herself laughing.

"Ouch," she said grabbing her side where she had been stitched up. Mack swallowed when he saw a little blood staining the white hospital gown, "fine Mack if it is what you want…"

"Thank you thank you," he said kissing her forehead, "now let's get back… we need to let one of the professors know. The classes are very informal. You learn modern stuff like Math, Reading, Science, as well you learn about our history of mutants, we learn about our powers, they help us develop and use them properly. Come on."

"Ok," Alliance smiled taking his hand and walking with him back into the school.

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to get another one up. I didn't know how I wanted to work the history of the movies to get something else and slowly change it. I thought I'd introduce Kitty a little more. This is based right after the second one maybe a week or two after I suppose. I was asked to do this but I want to know what you thing… making Logan and Rogue together… I like Bobby and Rogue but I also thought that would be an interesting mix. I always thought she had a thing for him or something when watching the movies. So I probably will do it unless I get enough reviews saying not to and then I'll just do that in a different story later on in the future D


	3. A new friend

Chapter 3: A new friend...

Authors note: Ohla peoples I have a NEW idea for this story so don't get mad after what happens in this chapter it is just to help get things going faster. My step dad and I were talking about it cause he also didn't like the movie, you'll see later on. Sorry if this has been boring so far! But if you have ideas I will try and work them in here!

Rogue and Logan sat in the room studying for their history test. Rogue looked up at Bobby who was reading a little on the revolutionary war. Rogue looked back down to study a little more. How badly she wanted to touch her boyfriend but couldn't. How badly she wanted to kiss him. Who would want her? Who would want someone they couldn't touch? Rogue blinked thinking about it. She let out a sigh catching Bobby's attention.

"Something wrong Rogue?" Bobby asked sticking his paper in his book to save the page. Rogue looked up at him and gave a half smile.

"I'm fine Bobby," Rogue lied and Bobby knew that. He sighed and set his book aside.

"Your not fine, I can see it in your eyes Rogue," Bobby said giving her a certain look she loved.

"Your right I'm not but I don't feel like talking about it when we have a load of homework," Rogue said opening her book back up and trying to push away her sad thoughts.

"Fine, but we will talk," Bobby said before opening back up to the right page. Rogue nodded before reading.

-----

"I'm glad you decided to enroll, your classes start not tomorrow but the next day. I must decide which classes you will have, as well I will have Mr. Drake or professor Storm show you around. Your room is down the hall marked number 307, ok?" Professor Xavier said to Alliance who smiled. She nodded and left the room, "Oh I forgot we will contact your parents. Should they know the truth or a fib? Either way you should get some clothes."

"I don't think they should hear the truth just yet. Tell them this is a school for those who need a little extra attention. Tell them my brother and I were recommended here and you accepted us because our grades seemed well enough. If you want perhaps you can think of something better," Alliance sighed before turning walking out the door.

"That will do, we will improvise from there on," Charles Xavier smiled as Alliance shut the door and walked down the hall. She counted the doors until she got number 307. The room was tidy, it obviously not been used in awhile. Alliance sat on the bed and looked around. She saw a note sticking out the bottom of the floor. It was old, it had been wrinkled, wet, and dirty, it looked as if it were nearly ten or so years old. She slowly opened it and read it.

Dear Scott,

I am sorry I accidentally kicked you today. You shouldn't have passed the ball to Melissa, we are suppose to be best friends. As for your question… I'D love to go out with you. You'll probably never get this, I just wanted to tell you I think I love you, even if I can't see your eyes… I love you Scott Summers. Someday I'll marry you, someday we'll be together…

Love always,

Jean Gray

"Who is Jean? Who is Scott? Who is Melissa?" Alliance sighed before stuffing it in the tight jeans given to her by someone who had left them there. They were very uncomfortable and she couldn't wait for her own clothes. She walked out the door and down the hall just looking around. She walked passed a open door and saw that kid Bobby and a girl studying. He looked up for a second and saw her.

"Alliance," Bobby said getting up and walking to her, "do you know where you are going? Oh I want you to meet my girlfriend."

"Oh ok," Alliance said letting him guide her in. She needed to make new friends so she wouldn't be picky.

"Rogue this is Alliance she is new here," Bobby said smiling at Rogue. Rogue smiled as she stood up.

"I'm Rogue or you can call me Marie," Rogue said shaking Alliance's hand. Alliance wondered why she was wearing a glove inside where it was warm, "what can you do?"

"What?" Alliance asked looking at her curiously.

"I can use peoples gifts… of course that is if I touch them with my bare hands. It hurts them, tends to kill them," Rogue said looking at Bobby before looking down.

"Oh," Alliance said looking to Bobby who looked at Rogue like 'great scare the new girl away' Alliance swallowed, "I don't know yet all of my powers. But I can heal people…"

"You can?" Bobby asked looking towards her. It seemed to make more sense on why they wanted her there so badly. What's better then having someone who can take care of a injury? Someone who can completely heal it fast!

"That and I sometimes when I get scared shimmer to another place… and sometimes I make things explode accidentally. But it's happened I never really control it. Usually when I am upset or scared," Alliance said looking at the two looking at her with interest.

"So your telling me you can do ALL of that?" Rogue asked looking at Bobby understanding what he was.

"I'm saying I've DONE all of that. I'm not sure if that's it… can you do multiple things?" Alliance asked obviously nervous to say something wrong.

"No we can only do one thing… well one gift and we can use it multiple ways. Rogue though can use other peoples powers so she can do a verity of things," Bobby said wrapping his arm around Rogue. Alliance smiled at Rogue which made Rogue feel a little better about the girl.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Rogue asked looking at Bobby who smiled at her.

"Sure," Alliance smiled before Rogue walked towards her. The two then started to walk off leaving Bobby to go and study. Rogue and Alliance didn't say anything right away. But soon they got talking about how Rogue found out she was a mutant, how she felt, and the sad disadvantages she had for it.

------

Kitty and Bobby were sitting together studying. Mack walked up and sat with them. Mack had already had his schedule and was ready to go. It was lunch time and everyone was in the cafeteria except Kitty and Bobby. Mack waved and smiled at Kitty.

"Hey Mack come and join us," Bobby said moving over so he could sit, "we are just doing our homework."

"Is it ok if I join?" Mack asked holding his tray on his books.

"Yeah of course," Kitty smiled at him. He noticed the way her long brown hair swayed in the breeze. She was so cute! He couldn't help but blush. He had his own girlfriend, but she thought he was a freak right now.

"So what are you doing today?" Bobby asked Mack as he sat beside Kitty.

"My mother and father is taken Alliance and I shopping for school clothes," Mack said not noticing that both of them looked at him.

"Was Alliance the one that was in the hospital gown the other day when I met you?" Kitty asked curiously.

"That was Alliance yes, right now she is walking with my girlfriend," Bobby said smiling looking over the court yards for the two.

"So Kitty isn't your girlfriend?" Mack asked looking at Bobby not feeling so guilty at liking the brown haired beauty.

"No of course not, I was dating Rogue when I met Kitty. I forgot you haven't met my girlfriend have you? Well maybe later tonight at dinner you'll meet her," Bobby smiled. They then stopped talking and got to work.

-------

"I'm sorry, it seems you've been through a lot," Alliance said looking to Rogue. Rogue nodded and put some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I am just scared that one day, one day Bobby will realize we will NEVER be able to do the things normal people can do," Rogue sighed as the two sat down. She liked having a new friend to talk to. She never got to talk to anyone around there.

"I don't think he will I met Bobby and he seems like a great guy," Alliance said sitting next to Rogue. Rogue smiled at her a weak smile.

"He's a guy though, I can't even touch his hand without a glove let alone give him a simple kiss," Rogue felt something watery in her eye, "let's talk about something different."

"Like what?" Alliance asked curiously, "oh my mom and father are here… I didn't know they were coming. Do you want to go and meet them?"

"Sure," Rogue said standing up and walking over to the front of the building with Alliance.

"MOM! DAD!" Alliance yelled running into her mom and father's arms, "this is my new friend Rogue."

"Hello Mrs. And Mr. Evergreen," Rogue said politely shaking her hand. They looked at each other and then at Rogue's gloved hand.

"Skin condition," Rogue said lying but trying to smile. They smiled at her and nodded.

"Nice to meet you dear," Mrs. Evergreen said before giving a warm smile, "would you like to join us? We are going out to eat and to some stores. I think it would be rather fun. You taken in my daughter and all…"

"Oh no I couldn't," Rogue said feeling weird, "thank you though…"

"Don't worry dear, you don't need any money! We've got plenty besides we haven't paid Alliance her allowance in a long time. She always told us to save it up, we never understood why but perhaps now would be a good time to give it to her. She has quite a sum of money saved up. Alliance has always been the sharing type," Mrs. Evergreen smiled.

"Of course I would share! Come on Rogue think of it as girls day. You and I can run around the store or something," Alliance smiled needing a break from her newest duty.

"Uh, um," Rogue didn't want to be rude and say no, but she felt uncomfortable if she said yes, "sure…"

"Great," Alliance beamed sweetly. They waited for Mack who jogged up. They all walked to the mini van and climbed in. Sarah, Jason, and Martin were all waiting. Alliance smiled at her brothers and sister, "everyone this is Rogue…"

"What kind of name is Rogue?" Martin and Jason snickered. Being fifteen and sixteen they thought everything was funny and loved being mean.

"Martin! Jason!" Mrs. Evergreen said giving them a look.

"It's alright Mrs. Evergreen my real name is Marie, but that was my name. You may call me that if you like," Rogue said looking down.

"I prefer Rogue, I think Rogue is a cool name unlike Martin and Jason," Alliance sneered at her little brothers.

"Alliance!" Mrs. Evergreen said embarrassed of the fighting. Mack just laughed before scooting in the middle row of seats.

"Yeah well what kind of name is Alliance!" Jason yelled glaring at his older sister quite amused.

"Yeah who names there kid Alliance?" Martin yelled obviously taken offense to the insult.

"MOM DID! Now get in the back!" Alliance was obviously ticked off. The two boys climbed into the back with Sarah so that Rogue, Mack, and Alliance could all sit together in the middle row of the vans seats. They went out to eat, they went shopping and Alliance had nearly six hundred dollars to spend so the girls ran off together so they could shop alone. Alliance being the best new friend possible split her money with Rogue. Finally they met up with the others and drove back to school.

"So your Bobby's girlfriend?" Mack asked after he finished laughing at one of their fathers jokes.

"Yeah but you wouldn't be able to tell he spends so much time with Kitty Pryde," Rogue said slightly sourly.

"I understand," Mack said, "he doesn't like her though. He was talking about you the whole time him and I were hanging out with her."

"Thanks I am glad to hear that," Rogue said feeling a little better. That night the girls hung out until one AM before they left to go to their rooms and sleep. Next morning came and finally Alliance got her schedule. Her and Rogue had all but one class together. When they were in class they hung with Bobby, "what class do you have now?"

"I have determining genetics," Alliance said looking at her schedule, "with Scott Summers."

"Jean use to teach that class," Rogue said sighing remembering Jean Gray.

"Did you say Jean?" Alliance said touching the note in her pocket. Rogue nodded before turning off.

"Well this is my class, your class is two rooms down the hall," Rogue smiled before turning off into class, "oh were do you want to meet we have break after this."

"Um how about the garden fountain," Alliance smiled before turning off to go to class. She found a seat and sat down. A man walked in, he'd obviously had no sleep the night before and hadn't shaven in awhile. Alliance felt sorry for him, he was VERY handsome. She sat through the whole lesson listening to him repeat the same thing over obviously stressed about something. She remembered how she felt when the end of the world came, the feelings of losing her friends and family… of being the last people. But how did it come? What happened? Why did she live… why did only a few of them live? Who was the old man with blades coming out of his hand? So many questions that she began to wonder… would she ever do what she was sent to do? Can she change the future now? Can she help them help her?

Authors note:

I hope this was better I am sorry if it is a little rushed I am trying to write three stories all at once so have to even them out. If you have any ideas let me know! I have my own but extra's would be great!


End file.
